From Generation To Generation
by Aruko Itsuka
Summary: Rated for M for certain parts in the story later on. Not to mention, there will be lemons. The prologue sucks but the story will get better as time progresses. Also, this a Kunoichi only world where Naruto rises through the ranks of the power and honor. The summary is on the prologue as I couldn't fit it hear so... Yeah. I hope you enjoy.


Hey boys and girls coming across this story. It's Aruko Itsuka here bringing you all a new Naruto fan fiction that I've been working on as I've been working on the other chapters for Games Make Legends and Lemon Gamer Izuku. Other than that, I hope you enjoy this story for the time being while I'm working on the others.

Summary: "We're always watching with every generation that passes. As we form new heroes, our ancestry is passed onto the next wielder of our sacred gifts. We are… The Era."

Six years ago, Naruto Uzumaki, who had just escaped the clutches of a kunoichi that was getting too "friendly" with him, was kidnapped at the age of ten and disappeared without a trace. The only thing that was left as a clue to his disappearance, was the death of a man and woman settled next to a river, both bodies being discovered by the outskirts of Konoha as small bits of Naruto's hair was uncovered.

His closest and most precious people could only wonder what happened to him, solely hoping for his return someday. Yet, as time passed, they could only say it would never come to be since the years seemed to fill them more with sorrow as he was never seen or heard from again.

However, what would happen if the blonde Uzumaki, after all that time of being anonymous in this world, suddenly is revealed to the world piece by piece because of his mysterious appearances? Only one way to find out. Welcome to the life of Naruto Uzumaki, the Next Era Master.

**/Ready… Let the story Begin!\\\**

"... Ha… Ha… Ha… Phew! Finally, I escaped the clutches of kunoichi-san. Luckily she was just a genin fresh out of the academy . Unfortunately, I'm still years behind." Naruto spoke aloud to himself, taking note of his surroundings so that he could avoid the girl who was chasing him a while back. While some of the village (mostly women and a few men) found this adorable and very loving, others had different opinions. Naruto being himself, he never knew what those opinions were, or why the women seemed to be so "lovey dovey" with him.

"Hmph! I'm not cute dattebayo." The blue eyed child grumbled to himself as he was referred to by that same title all the time. No matter what he did, or whatever little misadventures he got into, he was always referred to as cute or anything of the sort. How was Naruto Uzumaki cute?! Someone please answer the question!

"Sigh. Well, I guess I'm good for now. Although, I'm not gonna be able to get back into school because of that girl I ran into while getting lunch at Ichiraku's." Naruto finally stepped out of the alley way as he looked around at the people walking past him, noticing all of them to be civilians; the boy only sighed before supporting a smile amongst his lips before he began walking through the crowd. Ya know, now that he thought about it, the day seemed to be so amazing in the afternoon when you're not attending the academy. That's mostly what he could say.

"Hello Naruto." "Hey Naruto!" "Hi Naruto-chi!" "We love you Naruto-kun!" Many people greeted him as he strolled the streets while greeting everyone else that replied to him. Especially the girls. That would explain why some seven year old were calling him Naruto-chi. However, the boy immediately got nervous when his fan club, consisting of both civilian girls and kunoichi alike, started surrounding him in an attempt to get his undivided attention. The blonde haired kid could only gulp at this. Hopefully this won't get out of control.

"Naruto-kun, are you doing okay?!" "Did they let you leave early because of how smart you are?" "H-Here's a present f-for you N-N-Naruto-kun. I h-hope yo-you like it!" "Can you please play with us Naruto-chi?!" The boy could only continue on getting worried as his group of fan girls surrounded him, trapping the boy within the enclosed circle of girls as he couldn't find any way to escape. Naruto could only think "Please don't let this become worse than it already is!" as he listened to their cries over him. Honestly, he would've been fine with just this situation. If it wasn't for him hearing, "I finally found you Naruto-kun!" he would have been trapped by his fan group from hours and hours on end.

"Oh no…" As the girls became distracted by the newest voice, Naruto took this as his opportunity to escape their clutches, sprinting off in a furry as the girls began to notice since he pressed up against their bodies for a split second before he fully escaped them. The girls could only shout "Wait up Naruto-kun!" before giving way after the Uzumaki child, watching as he started making twists and turns to outrun them.

"Why does this always happen to me?!" He stated while making another turn into the Red Light District, hoping to reach his apartment before they reach him. It wasn't until he made a right turn past the normal street that he always takes that he was apprehended by hands that suddenly appeared from the darkness right beside him. With that, the boy was pulled inside the alley way as his fan club ran right past his location. If only they knew what happened at that very moment in time.

"Mmh!" "Naruto-chi, relax! It's just me and Shika-chan!" Hearing the voice of his closest friends, he immediately stopped squirming as they let him go, allowing him to turn and face the two girls behind him.

"Cho-chan! Shika-chan! I'm so glad you guys grabbed me when you did!"

"Hehe, you should be thanking Shika-chan who noticed that you didn't return after lunch. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have snuck out of class to find you." The Akimichi child spoke as Shika only nodded her head, carrying her usual monotone expression. Although, the girl couldn't deny that she was happy that they found him before the adorable blonde got mauled by his fan club. Honestly, it was not really surprising to see how he had a bigger fan base than that of the class prodigy Sayuri Uchiha; after all he was super cute and adorable for what she would say… But she'd never tell him that obviously.

Either way, getting a good look at the two, both Cho-cho and Shika were definitely just as cute and adorable like the blonde in front of them.

Cho-cho was a brunette that happened to be clad in a white T-shirt with the Akimichi clan symbol over the right side of her chest. Her Academy goggles were tied around her neck as she had her hair into two spiky ponytails while the rest of her hair went down past her neck, reaching the mid-section of her back. The girl had on a white skirt with some blue shinobi sandals to finish off her attire. The thing is though, she's chubby. Yet, for some odd reason, the girl's body type had the same fat, curves, and form that most women desired in which only kunoichi could have. How oddly strange.

As for Shika, the Nara child also had a spiky ponytail as well that only reached a little past her neck. The girl bore a dark green shirt with the Nara clan symbol stitched on the back with black lines going around the sleeves. She also had on black shorts with blue shinobi sandals as her Academy goggles were tied around the left side of her waist. Ok, simple style of dressing attire, but it is something nonetheless.

"Thank you both. They probably would've asked me to do something weird again like call them Kaa-san. I can't remember who asked me that previously for the 12th time, but I can assure you it was definitely a kunoichi." All of them began chuckling at this, knowing how far their friendship ran. No matter what happens, they'll always be there for each other through thick and thin. After all, they were practically identical in a sense ever since they were extremely little. Maybe as babies but they would never know for sure if they ever met each other that young.

"Hey, I still haven't had lunch yet. You two wanna head to Ichiraku's and get some ramen?"

"You bet! I'm kinda getting hungry myself!"

"Troublesome if we get caught, but I'll join." And just like that, all three kids dashed out of the alley way, alarming the people who heard them earlier. Either way, the three best friends just sprinted through the village, letting their big hearts take them on a journey for whatever they desired.

"... Shika-chan, Cho-chan." Whispered the raspy voice of the one and only Naruto Uzumaki, the lone blonde boy coming to light from his past memory. The boy slowly arose from his futon, yawning while stretching his body to make a few pop sounds throughout his form. Lifting the covers off himself, it was revealed that Naruto was only clad in his boxers, the usual way he loved to sleep at night. The teen looked around his tent before spotting his bag and grabbing it before proceeding to take out some clothes that he could where for today while looking for something else. Wait a minute, why was he in a tent?

"... Hmm? Where's my bingo book?" The Uzumaki child finally announced as he realized it wasn't in there. Where could he have placed his book? Well, he only stated "I'll look for it after my bath." before taking his neatly folded clothes and went outside of his camp out spot into the forest. Why was he in a forest of all places? That question would be answered soon enough since the blonde had finally made his way towards a river. Naruto dropped his clothes to the side with a towel awaiting him after his departure from the cold water. All in all, Naruto was having a normal morning; yet what was so normal about this?

"... The target is at his weakest right now. If we strike now, he'll be captured and apprehended for auctioning."

"Aww. Come on Niya-chan! Can't we keep him for ourselves? He looks pretty cute to be honest."

"Stop being so loud you idiot. And no we can't keep him. We get paid for every male we auction off under our influence. So we're selling him on the market."

"Okay… You're no fun." Two mysterious female voices spoke from with the forest trees as they watched Naruto lather his body with soap, loving the way the bubbles and water flowed off of him. They continued to watch him from afar, noticing as he was now finished from his deed and made his way over to the pair of clothes and towel awaiting him. Seeing this as their time to strike, one of the females immediately dispersed from the tree, Naruto being completely oblivious of what was happening at the moment. That's one of the females appeared behind him, her left hand in a chopping motion.

"What the hell?!" The blonde teen thought after he felt the air shift with a small yet fast amount of speed, forcing cold wind to go across his back while making a shiver go through his spine. At the time, he thought it was just the wind blowing softly today, but had then realized that none of the tree or bush leaves were moving. They were all still in the same place before. That's when the blue eyed Uzumaki said "A kunoichi." before ducking under a strike meant for his neck to knock the boy out.

"He dodged me?!" The woman became alarmed in her thoughts as no male should have been able to sense her attack like he did. And she was a jonin for crying out loud! However, the woman only watched as Naruto suddenly turned around to face her before presenting his right arm to her mask. Yet, something was odd about his arm. For some strange reason, there were lots of silver lines connected to it with some nuts and bolts screwed together here and there.

"How did you-" "Next time, try to be more subtle in your approach against me." As Naruto stated those words, his right hand started to glow an ominous red color while a small hole opened up in the palm of his hand. Suddenly, and without warning, the screen zoomed out as the only thing that could be seen was just the sky and forest view, the sun shining above. Nothing could've ever disturbed the peace that roamed it… Well, until a sudden explosion was heard throughout the forest, creating black smoke that reached the sky while forcing birds to fly away from the damaging noise.

Hey boys and girls, Aruko Itsuka here bringing you all this shitty prologue for my newest story, From Generation To Generation. As you can all probably tell, I SUCK at writing prologues. However, I hope you are willing to give this story a shot. Either way, besides that I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace.


End file.
